Payaso asesino (La historia de Jun)
by Oscaroso
Summary: UA. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con ese payaso, tal vez todo sería diferente si se hubiese quedado en la notaría. Fic participante de "Halloween: La noche de los caídos" del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi perfil


Estoy en un proceso de edición de mis historias, y esta es la afortunada primera editada.

Espero la disfruten

**Advertencias:** Muertes, sangre y lenguaje .

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Estaba sentada en su limusina, escuchando cierta canción obscena llamada Anaconda, no la dejaban de tocar en la radio y aunque le disgustaba, ya estaba aburrida de cambiar la estación de radio. Conduciendo se encontraba su mayordomo Sebastián, quién todavía trabajaba con ella, a pesar de su edad. Debían ir a ver una mansión que pertenecía a los padres de Platina. Ellos habían fallecido hace un par de meses atrás y su hija se encontraba recorriendo todo el país para revisar su herencia (ya llevaba doce construcciones y aquella era la última). Se volvió a concentrar en la radio, que dejó de emitir música para pasar a dejar escuchar una ruidosa interferencia. Tal vez ya habían salido del área de cobertura…Platina revisó su Smartphone, éste tampoco tenía señal y el internet estaba igual. Se encontraba totalmente incomunicada, pero lejos de entrar en crisis, se relajó y comenzó a leer un libro.

Ya estaba llegando a la ciudad. Se podía sentir una brisa primaveral en aquel lejano lugar que estaba a tres horas de la próxima capital; pero era una bonita ciudad, la gente sonreía, el césped era verde, los pájaros cantaban y los payasos hacían reír a la gente. Aquello le parecía extraño, pero como no conocía ese lugar no le prestó demasiada importancia. Se volvió a concentrar en su libro, mientras su chofer/mayordomo la llevaba hacia la última de las mansiones de los Berlitz. Su cabeza seguía pensando en los payasos. Era raro que estuvieran en la calle, hubiese sido más normal encontrarlos en un circo, pero… sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué les daba importancia a unos payasos? Había ido a revisar las condiciones de la mansión y así terminar con ese tedioso trámite, que la colocaba triste, pero que era necesario para acabar con todo ese proceso burocrático que eran las herencias.

Habían llegado a la calle aledaña a la notaría y Platinum, más que nunca, se sentía tensa. Tensa por ser la heredera del imperio de tiendas departamentales más grande de Sinnoh, tensa porque sus padres nunca le habían contado de todos los inmuebles que poseían y por sobre todo, frustrada por no tener a nadie para compartir lo que por su mente pasaba. Habían bajado ya de la limusina e iban caminando hacía esta, cuando todos los gestos que la chica hacía con su cara mientras pensaba, eran percibidos por Sebastián, que iba a su lado mientras la notaría se hacía cada vez más cercana. Sebastián conocía a la señorita desde que había nacido, por lo que, la conocía muy bien, pese a que ella lo negara. Sabía cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba triste o tensa como ahora, así que aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar con ella.

̶—Señorita, ¿por qué no va a ese parque que tanto le llamó la atención, mientras yo hablo con el abogado?—Sebastián estaba intentando evitarle un soberano aburrimiento.

—Mejor voy con usted, no se preocupe—Platina no quería perderse nada de lo que hablarán los dos hombres, no porque desconfiara de Sebastián, sino porque no sabía si el abogado era de confianza.

—Insisto, señorita Platina, usted no se preocupe, yo supervisaré que todo esté bien. —La chica se sorprendió al percatarse que Sebastián sabía justamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Tiene razón, Sebastián, tal vez sea bueno despejar mi cabeza por un rato. —Dicho esto la chica procedió a salir de la notaría. Antes de salir su mayordomo atendió a decir: —Nos vemos a las seis en el parque, señorita.

—Bien—respondió Berlitz.

Una vez terminado ese papeleo en la escribanía de la ciudad, Platina Berlitz salió hacia el parque que había visto antes, donde los niños sonreían y jugaban. Se sentó en un banco, cerca de unas estatuas que captaron su atención. Estaba tan absorta observando aquellas estatuas con formas de monstruos (**) —algunos tiernos y otros aterradores—, que no se dio cuenta que uno de los payasos se acercaba hacia ella.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El día estaba muy bonito. (Era uno de esos días que amaba y odiaba a la vez, pero como era algo un poco complejo, prefería no pensar en eso). Se fue a buscar su disfraz, aquel que era parte de su trabajo. Se preguntarán qué es él, bueno, él era uno de los payasos del circo de aquella hermosa ciudad, cuyo trabajo era hacer reír a la gente y sacarles una sonrisa a los niños (aunque prefería sacarles otra cosa a esos mocosos). Al pensar en ello su cara se volvió sombría y sus ojos se oscurecieron sólo por unos segundos, para después volver a ser de un color naranja brillante. Una vez que se vistió, se fue a desayunar unos panes quemados con café y esperó a sus demás compañeros, quienes siempre lo hacían esperar demasiado y por culpa de los cuales, siempre salía tarde a trabajar.

Ya habiéndoles dejado claro porque debían apurarse, Pearl se dirigió al parque para empezar a hacer lo que mejor hacía, que la gente riera, porque que la gente fuera feliz aunque sea por poco tiempo era lo más importante para él. Así, cuando ya estaba por pasar a la otra parte del parque, (el cual era del tamaño de dos centros comerciales), vio a una chica sola en uno de los bancos que daban a las estatuas. Él, como buen payaso, se acercó para volver esa cara neutra en una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señorita.—El payaso le tomó la mano y Platina se vio envuelta en la broma de la electricidad, puesto que sintió una leve descarga en su mano que la hizo dejar de prestarle atención a las estatuas y observar a aquel payaso, que lejos de hacerla sonreír la molestó en su momento de tranquilidad.

—Señor payaso, le pido con mucho respeto que por favor se vaya a molestar a otra persona, no estoy de humor para bromas. —El ceño casi fruncido en su totalidad era un indicador de que la chica no mentía.

—Vamos señorita, no sea amargada… ¡ya sé!, acepte este regalo de mi parte. —La chica tomó el ramo de flores que el payaso le ofrecía, pero, al hacerlo, su cara sólo se empapó y su molestia aumentó, a tal punto de irse del lugar con la cabeza empapada y su dignidad por los suelos.

La gente a los alrededores de Platina se deleitó con el show de bromas del payaso. Sin embargo, Pearl decidió seguir a la muchacha por motivos que no podía entender y que eran más fuertes que él.

—Señorita, espere, no se moleste. —El payaso se apresuró más de lo normal para alcanzar a la joven que lo evitaba.

—Ya le dije, déjeme en paz. Si quiere vaya a molestar a otra persona, pero a mí no—Platina lo volvió a ignorar.

—No la dejaré en paz hasta que me perdone. —Él no pararía hasta que ella aceptara sus disculpas, porque Peral era de los que no se rendían con facilidad. La chica seguía firme en su tarea de ignorarlo, el problema: no sabía dónde estaba. Por ignorar al payaso se perdió. Tal vez debió haber revisado el mapa que estaba en el parque…

—Señorita, si toma ese camino se irá hacia la otra parte de la ciudad y le será difícil volver al parque. —La chica hizo como si no escuchara y siguió hacia adelante por ese camino que era un poco escabroso. Árboles secos en las orillas, el horizonte se veía vacío, sonidos traídos gracias a los cuervos y ciertos animales que no supo identificar, ¿en qué momento se salió de la ciudad? Su cabeza seguía intentado recordar cuál fue el camino que había tomado para así volver al parque, todo esto sin que rindiera fruto.

El chico se dedicó a seguir a la chica pero ya no como Pearl, sino como su lado más desquiciado: Jun. Esta parte de Pearl nació gracias a una sed de sangre que desarrollo de pequeño al, en un ataque de furia, asesinar a su padre.

_Todo comenzó una tarde en que Pearl se encontraba solo en casa. Su padre, como siempre, se encontraba en algún trabajo lejano o bebiendo con sus compañeros de trabajo, lo que enfurecía al joven de ojos naranjos. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer que no hubiera intentado antes, por lo que esa era su cruel rutina._

_Ese día todo fue diferente, su padre llegó a la medianoche, borracho, con el olor a alcohol impregnado en su ropa y en su aliento, hablando cosas que eran inentendibles, tambaleándose sin poder dejar de hacerlo y un poco furioso por quien sabe qué cosa. Pearl, en cambio, estaba partiendo un pan para hacerse un sándwich de queso cuando llegó su progenitor en ese estado._

—_Pearl hijo, ¿por qué no vienes a saludar a papi?__—__Pearl se alejó de aquel hombre al no reconocerlo, porque sin duda alguna aquel no era su padre._

—_Que vengas niño. __—__Palmer se acercó furioso a Pearl, dispuesto a golpearlo pero no pudo alcanzar al chico, que esquivo con agilidad a su enfurecido padre._

_Palmer nuevamente intentó golpear a su hijo, sólo que esta vez sí tuvo éxito y el chico recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cuello, lo que causó que se dejara de mover con facilidad. Pearl estaba sufriendo mucho dolor en su cuello, le costaba pararse y su padre lo pateaba en su estomago, lo cual complicaba más que se pudiera poner de pie. En una de las tantas patadas que Palmer le daba al chico, este se fijó en el cuchillo con el que estaba partiendo su pan, aquel cuchillo había caído con la pelea y Pearl tuvo un momento de claridad, debía parar a su padre, por lo cual, se acercó al utensilio para clavárselo a su borracho padre, que al ver lo que él planeaba, le pisó la mano .Sin embargo, con su escasa movilidad y su adolorida mano, le clavó el cuchillo en la pierna lo más fuerte posible, que hizo que Palmer lo dejara de patear por un momento, que el chico aprovecho para ponerse de pie. Enceguecido por la rabia, Pearl usó el cuchillo para apuñalar a su padre en el abdomen, del cual comenzó a brotar un hipnotizante liquido rojizo, que cambió el futuro de Pearl para siempre._

_Múltiples estocadas de variable intensidad fueron dirigidas al cuerpo de Palmer en un afán de Pearl por seguir deleitándose con aquel embriagante aroma a sangre. Aquel olor lo tenía fuera de sí… También le hizo unos cuantos tajos en sus brazos, piernas, y el resto del cuerpo. El cadáver de Palmer estaba irreconocible, sus órganos internos todos fuera de su cuerpo y cortados, sus brazos y piernas igual, y su cabeza la sostenía su hijo entre sus brazos. El chico estaba bañado en la sangre de aquel horrible hombre que había sido su padre, y así estuvo por varias horas hasta que la sangre se secó y su cordura volvió.  
>Se cambió de ropa, tomó todas las partes de su padre y las colocó en una bolsa de basura, que dejó junto con su ropa ensangrentada. Entonces, se fue de ese pequeño pueblo que fue el lugar donde Jun nació.<em>

Jun comenzó a acercarse a Platina con unas gigantescas ganas de saciar su sed, aquella que no era saciada desde hace un año aproximadamente, con la muerte del dueño del circo. Berlitz seguía caminando sin un camino fijo, sólo iba siguiendo las direcciones que su instinto le decía. Tal vez así podría llegar al parque, aunque fuera muy atrasada, porque ya eran las ocho de la noche y la luna estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia en aquel aterrador… ¿bosque? Ni siquiera tenía claro dónde estaba, y la brisa nocturna era su única compañera, o eso era lo que creía. Oyó un ruido extraño. Pensó podría ser algún animal o el viento, o eso es lo que deseaba que fuera, porque una parte de ella —llamémosle intuición— le decía que no era lo que ella pensaba, pero como ella era una mujer de ciencia y no de intuiciones ni cosas por el estilo, prefirió ignorarla. Jun se acercaba lentamente a ella con mucho sigilo, pero sin darse cuenta pisó una ramita que alertó a Platina. Sin embargo, la muchacha decidió seguir buscando una salida de aquel terrorífico y apartado terreno, que por más vueltas que diera no lograba salir de ahí.

Cansada, la chica se sentó en el suelo, procurando buscar la parte menos sucia. (Después de todo era una señorita y no podía andar sucia por la calle, o eso es lo que le inculcaron sus padres y sirvientes). Ya estaba divagando demasiado, pero lo bueno era que su oído seguía estando atento frente a cualquier ruido, por si las dudas. Jun se dispuso a hacer su aparición, salió desde unos arbustos que estaban atrás de Platina, generando un sonido perceptible para la chica, que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Al ver al payaso con un cuchillo en la mano y una mirada sádica en la cara, la chica se asustó y temió por su vida. Platina salió corriendo sin rumbo, cualquier lugar era mejor que cerca de ese payaso asesino.

Llevaba corriendo diez minutos sin descanso, estaba demasiado agotada y perdida como para seguir, por eso se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido por la corrida. No sabía que ocurrió con aquel chico testarudo que no la dejaba de seguir. Pese a no conocerlo, no concebía la idea de que aquel chico testarudo que le exigía que lo perdonara, fuera ese terrorífico payaso asesino. Ya habiendo llenado sus pulmones con el preciado aire, la chica siguió corriendo. No podía quedarse quieta por temor a encontrarse con el rubio que extrañamente ahora tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el iris de un color negro, muy diferente al naranja que alcanzo a notar horas antes, cuando todo era mejor que en ese momento. Jun seguía intentando encontrar a su presa, que le había perdido el rastro hacia unos minutos. Lo bueno de la situación es que él sí conocía el bosque, porque ese era su escenario favorito para llevar a cabo lo que mejor hacía. Empezó a pasear por uno de los tantos senderos que poseía el lugar, en cada uno de ellos buscando minuciosamente su objetivo, pero en la mayoría perdiendo el tiempo de manera miserable. Así estuvo por diez minutos, hasta que fue al último camino que se le ocurría que podría estar la chica. Un camino en donde los árboles estaban ubicados en forma de circunferencia, lo que lo volvía un camino cerrado por donde la chica no podría escapar. La probabilidad de que se encontrara en ese camino era muy baja, sin embargo, era correcta.

Platinum se encerró ella misma en un camino sin salida, pero considerando lo grande del bosque era difícil que fuera encontrada. Sin embargo, ella no contaba con que el rubio poseía un gran conocimiento de la zona, por eso se asustó cuando una voz le empezó a hablar desde los arbustos.

—Hola señorita, ¿cómo lo está pasando? —La voz tenía un tono burlón bien fácil de reconocer.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —La voz de Platina sonaba firme pese a morir de terror por dentro, cosa que el chico pudo percibir.

—Porque puedo, y también porque quiero, así de simple—se aburrió de hablar solamente y se lanzó hacía la chica, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la estocada que le fue dada a la altura de los riñones.

—Y no te hagas la valiente, será más divertido acabar contigo mientras gritas. —Una sonrisa macabra se formo en la boca del payaso, mientras la chica se tocaba su herida, de la cual brotaba el líquido buscado por su asesino.

Jun volvió a insertar el cuchillo, sólo que esta vez lo hizo en el estómago de la chica adinerada, quien aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor e intentaba mantenerse en pie, cosa que no resultó, porque cayó de rodillas al suelo. El rubio, en vez de compadecerse de la chica, empezó a patearla sin descanso (si no se colocaba de pie por las buenas será por las malas).

—Vamos chica, mientras más demores en levantarte, más largo será tu sufrimiento —la chica estaba ejerciendo toda su fuerza para colocarse de pie, lo que no logró, desatando la furia del rubio, que la agarró de su cabello y la hizo levantarse. Él estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que le ofrecía la chica, el sufrimiento de ella era su placer.

Platina no gritaría, no iba a darle el placer a ese maldito que le estaba robando la vida, aunque estos fueran sus últimos momentos de vida, permanecería lo mas inmutable posible, porque así fue como vivió su vida. Por lo menos estaba convencida que su vida fue buena mientras duró.

Con esta convicción, Platina Berlitz cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, el rubio empuño el cuchillo con la mano derecha para dar el golpe de gracia a la de cabello azul, cuyo cabeza decapitó dejando caer el cuerpo. Fue admirable la manera en que la sangre salía del cuerpo de la joven, también era admirable la fortaleza de la chica que en ningún momento gritó, ni siquiera cuando la torturaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Horas después, Pearl volvía a ser él. Se volvía a sentir una mierda de persona, nuevamente había asesinado a un desconocido que sólo tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en su camino. Porque, aunque no recordara nada de lo que pasara, sabía que él lo había hecho, y esa era la pesada carga que llevaba. Decidió irse del lugar antes que alguien pasara y lo identificara. Volvía a ser el cobarde que no afrontaba sus crímenes, pero como decía el dicho: "Soldado que arranca, sirve para otra guerra" o, en este caso, matanza.

_Tres días después, Sebastián junto a la policía, encontraron el cadáver de Platina Berlitz, el cual estaba descomponiéndose en aquel bosque. La policía no tiene indicios de quién pudo haber cometido semejante crimen, pero se cree que, quien lo haya hecho probablemente, está bien lejos en este instante._

Eso era lo que el periódico del pueblo publicó…, lo malo es que estaban muy equivocados, porque la horrible persona que cometió ese crimen es la misma que hace las tardes de los niños más divertidas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Espero les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
